CHAPTER 347 THE LUST
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: NO SPOILERS! When the lust consumes the mind, what awaits the heart? Descriptive, "by-manga" storytelling!


**A.N.1.:** There are NO spoilers of Bleach Chapter 347 here! This is only my prediction on the chapter, or how I would have it gone. When I wrote this, I haven't read any spoilers on the chapter, so I had no idea what will be in it! I did this for fun, to see how much could I imitate a manga in writing, rather than drawing.

The numbers indicate the pages. Also I tried describing panels, so most pharagraphs have their own panel in my mind (don't count the dialouge parts here)

Page 10-11. and page 18-19. are double pages.

Page 2. is a cover. Honestly, at first I didn't know how to do a cover page, but then I thought that what is important in a cover is it's feel, so I tried to create my 'feel' of the cover with poetry (hey, I know it isn't that good, but I'm no such poet like Kubo Tite or whoever else :P)

Oh, my use of bolds and italics are very liberal, so I can't give a guide, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and everything in it is Kubo Tite's and it's respective owners.

* * *

"CERO OSCURAS". THE ULTIMATE CERO OF AN ESPADA. IS THERE A WAY TO DEFEAT IT?

* * *

**1.**

The air is frizzling with the excessive reiatsu. The spot where Ichigo stood is now engulfed in the burning, pitch black cero of the 4th espada. There's nothing else there, but darkness. No air to breath, no dirt to get in your eyes, or not even a sight to see. All that matters is the overwhelming power, the raw killing intent of Ulquiorra.

His index finger still tingles with unreleased energy as he lowers slowly the white digit lined with black, like the kidou he just released with it.

His face is calm. If you may, impassive. Or had he even looked any other way? His brows might not be furrowed, but the black pattern on his face creates the constant illusion of wearing a sorrowful expression. But in reality, there is nothing in those unhealthy green eyes.

"So, you're still alive."

In the distance, there's a crumpled, black form on the ground. A crumpled, broken, but breathing one.

Ulquiorra's mouth does not stretch into a grin, nor does he smile. But the eerie quality of his voice would send chills down anyone's spine.

"Good."

"It would have been a pity after all, if you came all this way to be killed by a mere cero."

ブリーチ - BLEACH

**2.**

_**Dark**_

_Red_

_Blood_

_**Black**_

_Will the screams of __**terror**_

_The suffering of his soul_

_Reach the one within _

_The one lying __**in**_

_The cage of his own __**mind?**_

_His lust_

_His heart_

_Which __**one?**_

_**Which?**_

_Will eat him alive_

_The 7__th__ sin_

_**Here**_

_The circle is __**complete**_

_IT will begin_

_Now._

BLEACH 347 – **THE LUST**

**3.**

His slick black hair, now reaching lower on his back, swayed slightly as his even steps brought him closer to his target. The curious white projections on his helmet resembled the delicate ears of a bat. But the undeniable heart of the image are the looming, dark wings protruding from his back.

"You might have similar traits, or similar reiatsu as an espada,"

His serene appearance almost seems to carry that lazy, impassive quality to it, once again. His slight, black feet doesn't even grace the ground below as he skids languidly through the air.

"But you should have already realized that to overcome the gap between our powers is impossible for you."

The dark strands of his fine hair, soars in perfect synch with the wings dragged behind him.

"This is why it was your death sentence, setting foot in Hueco Mundo,"

The lithe form of the arrancar stands like a majestic statue of a victorious warrior in front of a beaten foe. The crushed form of the boy now without a mask, before his feet, just helps emphasize the contrast of the defeater and the defeated.

"- Kurosaki Ichigo."

**4.**

The young face of the shinigami is smeared with his own blood, burnt in some places, but still his determined scowl is in place. His gaze flickers to the side-

Mere feet away, there's Zangetsu, his wistful black blade. It landed there, thanks to the sudden, deadly impact of Ulquiorra's cero. It is shameful, that he somehow managed to let go of it, but what matters is, that it is still in one piece.

His right hand twitches the slightest as he readies himself to snatch back his loyal weapon.

The espada's distant eye takes notice of this in a bored fashion.

**C****RASH**

The force with which the small foot of the arrancar smashes into bare hand of the shinigami, is truly astonishing. Ichigo hears every bone there crack before he has time to scream in agony.

The apathetic look in the green eyes above him doesn't even hold any pity.

"How pathetic."

The winged creature of the night and it's prey. That is how they look from a distance.

"Didn't I – "

The pale hand of the espada clenches over his sharp weapon.

"- already –"

His foot presses harder on the mangled hand of the boy below.

"- told you –"

**5.**

The spiky rod in his hand is held high in the very next second. He is about to deliver his final blow with all the grace and dreadful power of a damned, fallen angel.

"- it's over."

_'Damn it!'_

His cold gaze holds no compassion, no emotion. It's almost like arcane judgement shines in those unforgiving green pools of ice.

"Good bye-"

_'I really can't move! My body...'_

The radiant spear is swung down with the force a thousand angry demon behind it, all thirsty for the blood of one being.

"-shinigami."

_'Is it-'_

His eyes are shut this time, his brows scrunched up tightly. By the looks of it, he is just idly waiting for death, like a coward, nothing more.

_'- really -'_

**6.**

**CLANG**

_'- over -?'_

Shock.

Bewilderment.

Both these very real emotions are displayed rather well on the faces of Ulquiorra Schiffer and Kurosaki Ichigo.

There was no spurt of blood, no ripping of flesh.

His likely lethal strike did not pierce its target.

He is still very much alive.

**7.**

A sword, only one blade is blocking the arrancar's weapon. The two sharp edges grind against each other, but neither crack nor back down.

Despite his severe injuries, Ichigo can't help but stare up utterly astonished. Never in his life did he even just think of the possibility of something like this happening. No, this is way over 'far-fetched'. This is plain impossible, but still is in front of his eyes.

For a moment, the sheer surprise lingers in Ulquiorra's eyes.

But then he manages to compose himself. In the end, all through this, his mouth still stayed only a thin, rigid line.

Once more his green orbs of ice radiate nothing, but dullness.

"How-"

**8.**

Before him stands, her untainted white blade against his, the supple form of a shinigami clad in black. The unwavering determination in her eyes, the strand of dark hair in her face; leaves no question about her identity.

"- pathetic."

Ichigo unconsciously holds in his breath as he is merely capable to stare on, awestruck. He notes in his mind somewhere that his gut clenches with dread, and sweat forms on his brow. But right now, that is what matters the least.

_'-Rukia! Wha... What is she...'_

Both the imposing espada and the small shinigami are standing still, holding their weapons steadily. It does not look like they are in a hurry to move.

_'What the hell is she doing here?!'_

In spite of holding up his weapon, his stance is relaxed just as much as his voice is, when he speaks.

"Why is a little bug, -"

_'Has she gone mad?__!'_

Rukia looks back just as defiantly as if the cold voice wouldn't be enough to send chills down anyone's back.

"- like you –"

**9.**

The distant, cold green pools of the arrancar, this time emit a deadly hardened aura as he stares down his new opponent, just like she really is a bug to be trampled in the way of his feet.

"- wanting to be crushed so much –"

Regardless of the threat, her gaze does not falter the least.

"- by me."

_'He is the fourth espada!!!!'_

Rukia, still as much composed as before, closes her eyes for a second.

When she looks up again, if possible, her determination increased tenfold. There is not the smallest amount of doubt in her voice, when she answers.

"Because, I'll not let you kill him!"

Shock. That damned emotion once again surfaces on his face, which should be blank at all times. Then he studies the woman's face...

He can't see it, because it isn't there. There is not a hint of fear or uncertainty. She'll do whatever it takes to be true to her words.

... his expressionless look returns.

The pale hand, holding his spike relaxes.

**10.**

Then he lowers his weapon.

She's even now in front of him, her sword high, in a defensive position. She does not attack, nor does he.

"Weren't you supposed to... fight Rudobone?"

A light smirk plays on Rukia's lips.

"It seems that he was forced..."

The sense of dread keeps growing in the pit of Ichigo's stomach. A drop of sweat rolls down his chin.

Somewhere else a huge block of ice cracks, as its prisoner is in the process of breaking free. A man with flowing black hair watches the sight in the company if elegant sakura petals.

"... to change opponents."

**11.**

The espada closes his eyes in acknowledgement.

"I see-"

Both of them stiffen when suddenly a loud voice interrupts them.

"RUKIA!"

It looks like the beaten boy on the ground still has enough energy to yell. But the desperation and raw emotion is evident in his voice.

"Get the hell out of here! What where you even thinking, coming here?! It's dangerous!"

Her scowl deepens as she listens to his frantic demands.

"You could die, or worse –"

His eyes widens, when this time he is rudely cut off.

"Idiot!"

Her expression is stern as she looks back at him. Just as stern and arrogant as her tone.

"You can throw whatever fit you like... it doesn't matter to me."

"But you should understand, that there is no way for me- "

Her strong-minded, confident speech, and the irony and familiarity of the situation stab right at his hearth, while simultaneously takes him by surprise.

"- to let you die!"

**12.**

Ulquiorra is quiet when he evenly contemplates the woman before him.

She glances back at him, when he talks again.

"Aren't you ashamed to have -"

His question truly catches her off guard, as he stares shocked at the espada.

"- so much human emotions?"

There is a small pause as her mouth forms a fine, thin line.

"No."

Suddenly, her expression changes. She is now sporting a cocky grin, her eyes dazzling with challenge.

"Why don't you try a blade led by human emotions?"

There is the hint of a flicker in Ulquiorra's eyes for a moment.

**13.**

The arrancar's form abruptly fades from view as he uses his shunpo.

"Too bad-"

Rukia's eyes this time widens not just from shock, but fear as well. She cannot see anything of him.

There is nothing in the way of the swift, pale hand of Ulquiorra. It easily finds its goal, without a single problem.

"- that all I-"

Rukia's hold slackens on the magnificent Sode no Shirayuki.

The white sword clatters on the ground, next to her feet, which ever so slowly abandon the floor.

"- need for you –"

**14-15.**

Ulquiorra stands just as tall, and just as glorious as ever, his large, regal wings supporting him in a fearsome manner. One of his slender arms is still keeping the spear he used as a weapon. The other one is holding up the delicate body of Kuchiki Rukia. By the neck.

"- are my bare hands."

There's no mercy, no compassion in his unfeeling eyes as he scrutinizes her struggle.

No more than small grunts and choking sounds escape her constricted throat, while both her small hands are clawing at the tight grip around her neck, to no avail. Beads of sweat roll down her reddening face from the futile effort and panic.

**16.**

Ichigo stares at the scene before him, frozen with sheer horror. Every muscle in his body, which he maintained sense of, is tensed unbelievably tightly.

The fourth espada steadily examines his victim. There is not much to see, aside from the death-struggle of the shinigami in his hold.

"Now then, all we have to do is-"

The severely injured boy on the floor feels like all the blood left in his body rushes to his head, to obscure any remaining clear thought. What he is able to still comprehend is, that every rapid beat of his frenzied heart means that Rukia's impending death is even closer.

_'MOVE! GOD DAMN IT! MOVE! MOVE!'_

_'YOU USELESS BODY!'_

He clenches his still useable hand so tight, that blood oozes from it.

_'I DON'T CARE HOW... OR AT WHAT PRICE...'_

**'MOVE****!!!!'**

**17.**

_**Che**_

There is no malice in his voice as he says his final words to the dying shinigami. No, there are no expressions.

"- wait until you di-"

It was by instinct that he cut himself off, and snapped his gaze to the side, - but it was already too late.

"_**Real sorry to interrupt ya', but as much as I enjoy myself torturing defenceless people..."**_

"_**It seems like, I cannot let ya' lay your hands anymore..."**_

**18-19.**

Rukia's eyes widen.

Blood spurts, Ulquiorra's blood, as his white hand, now severed falls to the ground along with the delicate shinigami he held in a death-grip.

"_**... on my QUEEN."**_

Right behind him is the black form of a masked demon, who came alive, still clenching his bloody sword.

Ulquiorra's eyes; can it be that they contain, for the first time: **fear**?

* * *

THE TABLES ARE TURNED! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ULQUIORRA?

* * *

**A.N.2.:** If I recieve a positive reponse, and lots of reviews, I might consider turning this into a regular story, which I would update weekly with my predictions for the next chapter. So please **REVIEW** if you liked it! Thanks for reading! (PLease don't be too harsh, this is my first time doing something like this, and I don't even have a beta :'( )

* * *


End file.
